Fibrous materials including toilet tissue and other paper products often adhere to the walls of waste holding tanks, clogging the opening used for draining the tanks. The fibrous materials may also adhere to probes which measure the level of waste in the holding tank rendering the probes ineffective.
The use of enzymes to improve degradation of fibrous materials in waste holding tanks is well known. One such enzyme, cellulase, hydrolyzes cellulosic fiber such as that found in toilet tissue, to form glucose. It is also known that to improve cellulase activity, thereby increasing degradation of the fibrous materials, an acid may be added to the holding tank.
While enzymes such as cellulase and cellulase in combination with acid improve toilet tissue degradation, there remains a need for an improved composition and process for fibrous material degradation. There also remains a need for a composition which enhances cellulase activity. There further remains a need for an improved, cost-effective composition and process for fibrous material degradation.